Light finds a unicorn!
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: Unico is dropped at the task force HQ by the west wind to avoid the gods. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, Unico had gotten taken away from his friends by the west wind. The gods would have found him if he had stayed, but it was still hard to say goodbye. Unico fell asleep after a few hours. "Unico, I am starting to run out of places to hide you. The only place left that I can think of is with an old friend of mine. Since he's a death god, the other gods never want to go near him. Hopefully, you will be safe." said the west wind.

It was a normal day at the task force HQ. Light was looking over some files typing something on his laptop. Suddenly, the west wind came in through the window. But, because everyone was so busy, no one by Ryuk saw her come in. "hey, West! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Ryuk. I have come to ask you to take care of this unicorn."

"Wait; is that the unicorn that the life gods are mad at for spreading happiness?"

"Yes. You see, I was asked to send him to the hill of oblivion, but he is extremely innocent and I could not do it."

"Well, I guess I could take care of him. After all, it would be pretty interesting. Not to mention that the life gods won't be able do anything to interfere because if I take care of him, the whole happiness issue will become my responsibility as a shinigami. Not that I'll actually do anything. Happiness is fun and it doesn't break any of my rules."

"Thank you! His name is Unico by the way. Take good care of him!" and with this, the west wind flew away. Ryuk chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun! Light heard Ryuk chuckling and turned around.

"What are you laughing about Ryu- what the hell is that?" Light yelled the last bit so loudly that it woke Unico up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh my god! It can talk!" said Light, still in shock.

"Well of course I can talk. It's nice to meet you. My name's Unico."

"What exactly are you?"

"I'm a Unico."

"Ryuk, do you know anything about this 'Unico'?"

"Yeah, He's a unicorn."

"But, he looks more like a pink and white puppy with a horn."

"That's what baby unicorns look like."

"Well, somehow I don't think it should be in here. It seems unfitting to have a unicorn around while where chasing after Kira."

"Who's Kira?" asked Unico. Light sighed.

"Kira is a murderer who kills criminals. We're trying to stop him."

"Can I help?" asked Unico.

"Actually," said Ryuk " he has magical powers. He would be handy to have around. Plus, it would make it more entertaining." Light called the rest of the task force, who where as surprised to see a unicorn as Light was, to have a little meeting about whether Unico should join or not. They eventually agreed that he could join.

"Alright. Since you have magical powers, we've decided to let you join the task force." Light said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, everyone at the task force got a call from an untraceable number that turned out be from Mello. Light decided that it would be best to send Unico with Mogi in case anything happened. Mello would probably mistake him for a puppy and if anything where to happen to Mogi, Unico would be able to bail him out. At least, that's what Light said. He really just wanted Unico to get killed because he didn't want a unicorn helping the task force. Mogi and Unico where very surprised when they ended up meeting Near instead of Mello. "Hello Mogi. I am Near. To be honest, I find it a little weird that you would bring a strange dog like that, but it doesn't really matter"

"Um, excuse me, but I'm not a dog. I'm Unico." Near was surprised that Unico could talk, but he showed no emotion.

"So, you can talk then? I guess you're not a dog. My apologies. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is a Unico?"

"I am." Near decided to give up on trying to figure out what Unico was. He figured that Unico either didn't know what he was or was really good at not giving away info.

"How exactly did you come to be involved with the Japanese task force?"

"Well, it looked like it would be fun to join and they said that they could use a unicorn, whatever that is." Near was shocked to hear that Unico was a unicorn, but his blank expression remained.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that Kira is on the Japanese task force your working for."

"Well, there was this one guy that was a little weird, but everyone else seemed nice."

"Who was the weird guy?"

"I don't know his name. All I know is that he had brown hair and made scary faces when no one else was looking. I guess he could be Kira."

"Unico, I wouldn't usually offer this, but since you're a unicorn, I think I should. Would you like to leave the task force and help me? It would be good to have your help, and you could be in danger if you remain too close to Kira. After all, I bet he's not too happy about how much you could help the task force."

"Will you be my friend if you join?"

"….yes."

"Then sure!"

It was the end of the Kira case. Unico had helped Near out a lot. In fact, he had even stoped Takada from killing Mello. Because of this, Near had finally gotten the courage to ask Mello out and as a result, they became a couple. Light Yagami died and everyone except for Mikami, Misa, and the rest of the Yagami family lived happily ever after.


End file.
